The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
Ion-exchange membranes are used as electrolytic membranes for electrodialysis (ED), bipolar ED, reversed electrodialysis (RED), electrodeionization (EDI), and electrodialysis reversal (EDR). These purification processes transport ions from one solution to another solution through the ion-exchange membrane under the influence of an applied electric potential difference.
Ion-exchange membranes useful for electrodialysis include an ion-exchange material and a supporting substrate for the ion-exchange material. In ion-exchange membranes produced using a woven or non-woven fabric sheet as the supporting substrate, voids in the woven or non-woven fabric sheet are filled with the ion-exchange material.